


New Rules

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Song fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: Y/N knows she needs to get out of the life, needs to stop giving in to Dean. She made a set of rules just to help her do that. But she is going to break them one last time.





	New Rules

**A/N: This is written for one of my readers who like unrequited love. It isn’t as fluffy as my usual and doesn’t have a cute happy ending. If that is what you want read pretty much any of the other stories I have written because this one will disappoint you on that count.**

**Now that’s out of the way yes it’s another song fic that seems to just be my inspiration lately.**

**New Rules**

Y/N’s phone rang and she glanced at the name on the caller ID. She knew that if she really wanted to get out of this life she shouldn’t answer. She needs to follow the new rules she created for Dean Winchester.

**1.Don’t pick up the phone you know he’s only calling because he’s drunk and alone.**

Dean Winchester only ever called her when the world was ending or his bed was empty and she let him every time. Y/N promised herself this would be the last as she answered.

“Hey sweetheart I missed you,” his deep voice rumbles through the phone slightly slurred and she knew which of the two options it was. His voice that deep purr that shiver through her making heat pool in her core every time she heard it regardless of the situations was one of the things that made it so hard to resist him. She would definitely need to leave her phone when she left so she had to follow rule number one.

“What do you want Dean?” Y/N asked like she didn’t already know.

“We’re in the area, just finished a hunt. I am kinda surprised you didn’t take care of it but I guess you were on a different case. Sammy took some chick back to our room and I was thinking since he won’t miss me I would come see you.”

“Dean I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please sweetheart I really missed you,” he stretched out the really for emphasis.

Y/N caved just like she knew she would, “Alright, I’m home I’ll see you soon.”

  1. **Don’t let him in you’ll have to kick him out again.**



Dean knocked at her front door. Y/N walked to answer turning to put her back to the door and sliding down to sit on the floor willing herself to have the strength not to open it. He didn’t love her and she was getting out. This would only hurt her more. She knew that she did. But when she felt the vibrations of him knocking on the door again after a few minutes she sent him a quick, “Coming,” text and stood up.

Y/N took a steadying breath and opened the door with a forced smile.

He greeted her with a, “Hey,” and a kiss.

She melted against him arms circling around his neck as her will deserted her and she clung to him. She could taste the whiskey on his lips as they moved languidly against hers. She felt her head growing light drunk on his kisses as his tongue slipped between her lips and he spun her managing to close her door and press her back against it at the same time as she whimpered into the kiss barely stopping herself from begging for more. 

But she didn’t need to say it from the sounds she made and needy way her body responded to him Dean knew. He always knew. His only response was to scoop her up and carry her to bedroom kicking off his boots in the hall. 

As a hunter she had never really had a lot to begin with so it was so surprising Dean didn’t notice the complete lack of belongings, or the boxes near the front door. Especially since he was distracted by the lithe woman in his arms and getting both their clothes off as soon as possible. 

For Y/N the night seem to almost pass like a dream in flashes.

She was on her knees in front of him undoing his belt and then wrapping her lips around his cock as drawing a hiss of pleasure from his lips.

Him tossing her on the bed then his beautiful mouth between her legs making her writhe and cry out his name in pleasure.

As he thrust into her feeding the pleasure building within her again as her head dropped back in pleasure nails raking down his back as she drew a guttural cry from between his lips. She knew why the last rule was actually the most important.

  1. **If you’re under him you ain’t getting over him.**



When Dean awoke in the morning he was alone in bed and the boxes he hadn’t noticed in the front hall were gone. 

“Y/N,” he called out but she didn’t answer. He frowned getting up and going to see where she had gone. He had been counting on having another round this morning. 

He noticed except for furniture like the couch, kitchen appliance, table, chairs, the bed and her night stand, the house was completely empty empty of all her belongings. Dean grabbed his phone and called her. He heard the phone ringing in her nightstand. He opened the drawer to find it along with a note. He sat down hard on the bed as he read it stunned.

_ Dean, _

_ This life has taken everything from me. My life, my friends, my family. I have nothing left except for you. I know you don’t want me like I do you. Don’t love me like I love you. I’m not strong enough to resist you so it’s better this way a clean break.  _

_ I don’t know why I am fighting anymore, what I am fighting for. I love saving people but I have nothing left to fight for except you and our relationship has made it clear I can’t win that one. I’m not blaming you, I love but to you I am just here to use whenever you need whether that's to save the world or when you want a good fuck. _

_ Neither of those are bad things but I can’t do it anymore. It’s breaking my heart more and more every time.  _

_ I don’t know where I am going now or what I am going to do. Maybe a beach, I’d like a break for a bit you know. Recoup on a sunny stretch of sand while I figure out what to do next. _

_ Goodbye Dean. I hope you save the world. But more importantly I hope you realize you are worthy of love and let someone do it even if it can’t be me. _

_ Y/N _

**A/N: So that’s it for now. What do you think sequel?**

**Leave kudos if you like it, comments if you love me and requests if you want.**

  
  



End file.
